


Tasuku's Farts

by MasochisticPorcupine



Category: Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Face farting, Fart, Farting, Kink, M/M, Tasugao - Freeform, face fart, facesitting, fart kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticPorcupine/pseuds/MasochisticPorcupine
Summary: Tasuku farts on Gao's face and they both love it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: yaoi and fart kink. Don't like, don't read.

Gao loves Tasuku's farts. They smell like rotten eggs.   
"Do you like the smell of my farts, Gao-kun?" He would ask every time Gao smelled them, which was almost every day.  
Today was another one of those days. Gao was lay down on his back on Tasuku's bed and Tasuku was sat on Gao's face with his jeans on.  
Pbbbbbrrrrrt!  
The blue haired boy released an awful fart on the others face. Gao would sniff the fart, not only because he wanted to, but also because he had to breathe. Tasuku would sit with his full weight on Gao's face until Gao was running out of air! Then, he would stand up ever so slightly so Gao could breathe but then he would release his gas!  
"Open your mouth, Gao-kun." The buddy police officer ordered. Gao complied.  
Tasuku pulled down his trousers so he was only wearing his underwear and sat down so his ass was directly on Gao's open mouth.   
"Pbbbrrrrrt, pfffffft prrrrrrrrt!!"  
Tasuku would fart and fart and Gao could taste it. Gao didn't struggle though. In fact, he was enjoying it even more than Tasuku!

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic gets to 20 hits, I will make another chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
